A night to forget
by melcreates
Summary: This is a story about Sam and Freddie's relationship and how truly important Sam is to Freddie! The second chapter now up and should add in a lot of drama! Hope you like it! SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi this is a story basically that should eventually show what Freddie really would do for Sam. Lets imagine their both around 17 and have been dating for at least a year and a half. This is just an opening, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't, and will never own icarly. If I did I'm sure it would never be near as amazing as it is!**

Sam and Freddie stormed into Carly's apartment, screaming.

"WHY I DON'T NEED YOU TO!?" Sam screeched at Freddie.

"So what do you want me to do then? Not care about you? Just let you get hurt?" Freddie asked in a rather aggressive tone.

"Yes, i want you to stop worrying about me, i can take care of myself Freddie, I don't need you !" She replied

"Okay then Sam, fine i don't care!, look after yourself!" Freddie told her.

"I'll try, but i know for certain that even if, I stabbed you. On purpose, a billion times, you would still be here making sure i didn't end up in prison, or a tad in trouble!" Sam replied.

"Is that so?, okay then, guess when time arises I'll make sure to push you further in the gutter!" Freddie said and gave her a look of anger.

"yeah right, I'd like to see that" Sam muttered loudly.

"okay, so how you guys doing?" Carly who had been watching questioned.

...

The next few days Sam and Freddie hardly spoke to one another. They granted each other with foul expressions. Carly knew soon enough they' make up and things would be back to normal. Soon enough. She hoped. She hated when here friends were fighting. At these times she'd miss trying to make conversation with them when they had their tongs down the other ones throat.

This couldn't last she'd come to terms with the fact that their relationship could sometimes seem like they wanted to kill the other one but in reality they really, really did love one another.

Just then their friend Wendy walked over to them, with a giddy look on her face.

"Hey you guys, just wanted to make sure you were aware of the party going down at my place tomorrow! I want all three of you to come, everyone else is. Its gunna be great!" Said Wendy. Then she rushed away to talk to another group of people.

" Do you think you'll go?" Freddie asked me.

" Maybe, I'm not so sure" Carly answered. Thinking about the possibility of going to the party. Then Sam suddenly turned to the two of them.

"Well I'm defiantly going!" Sam said looking directly at Freddie. Then She turned and walked away. This was defiantly going to end up being an interesting party...

 **Well thank you for making it this far! There is so much more interesting stuff to come in the next chapter. I should be posting it as soon as!**

 **Peace to all pigeon lovers and Seddie followers! Good day to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, a lot of Drama in this chapter please read and just tell me if there's any parts you didn't like also please excuse any spellings, I've never really been that good with them. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own icarly!**

FREDDIE POV

The next day got ready for the party at mine, then at around 8:00 i went round to Carly's to see if her and Sam were ready yet, knowing they wouldn't be. When you spend all your time around girls you tend to come to terms with some of their common traits, and taking ages to get ready was defiantly one of them.

I walked in and made small talk with Spencer.

"I'm actually glad your here Fredo" Said Spencer.

"When am I not here?" I pointed out.

"Good point, any way I wanted to ask you for some relationship advice" he told me.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Well see I'm seeing this girl, Charlotte, and i found out she wasn't that into sculptures. But i really like her. What should I do?" Spencer asked

"Well I'm not sure if I'm really the person to give advice bout that at this time. But I would say, if you do really like this girl you should consider maybe not talking about your sculptures that much. I don't mean get rid of them but maybe don't go over board showing her them when she's round and stuff. I think when your in a relationship you have to make sacrifices for the other person. Also I think you should see how far the relationship goes before you make any drastic choices, like giving up on your dreams." I said trying to give him the best advice I could muster.

At that moment both Carly and Sam walked down the stairs. Carly was wearing a jeans and a blue tank top. Sam on the other hand was wearing, a short black skirt, and an almost see through white to that displayed her bra strap. I just gave them a look to say i was fed up of waiting and led them both out the door.

...

AT THE PARTY

When we got there the place was packed with rowdy teenagers sipping alcohol and making small talk. The music was extremely load and with in the first 5 seconds I turned to find Sam at the drinks table talking to some dudes. I knew she was doing it on purpose to annoy me. But i was just going to show her i really didn't care. That I know she's a big girl and I was going to let her look after herself!

Still that was easier said then done and I wiped out everything I'd just thought when I saw Bradly Halifax walk over to her. Bradly was the most popular, rebellious and trouble making kid in school. (even more than Sam!) i completely hated him! He always made sure to call me a dork or loser every time he walked past me. Even worse was the fact i knew he found Sam quote: Hot. Which meant I'm not lying when i say i want that guy far away from my girlfriend.

I watched as they both bottled down drink after drink. I think they must have noticed i was looking at them because i wasn't long before Sam had her had up and down Bradly's arm and his found its way to her waist. I noticed him slowly lower it, and it made me want to vomit up blood. I was angry. How dare he. How dare he think he could do that to my girlfriend. ' I'm Bradly Halifax I'll take what i want, whenever I want' I thought mockingly.

Sam went to the bathroom and after a while and Bradly waked over to some of his friends. I decided I'd make my way to the drinks table and try and forget about stupid Bradly Halifax! Just as I was about to jug down a glass of beer Carly waked towards me.

"That's a bad idea, you know" Said Carly.

"Why do you say that?" i asked

"Well, for one your driving, and two its not going to help your relationship anymore if you just drink your troubles away." She told me.

"says who. How do you know that me getting drunk won't solve all my problems" I said placing my cup on the table.

"Freddie-" She was interrupted by Bradly Halifax walking up to me and saying...

"So Freddie finally come to terms with the fact you'll never be enough for Sam, have you? Moved on to her best friend?" Bradly said with a sly grin on his face.

"Whatever Bradly!" I spat at him still filled with rage because he had hit on Sam.

" Oh Freddie maybe you should just give up now, whilst your ahead." said Bradly

"Maybe you should try keeping your hands to yourself, and of other peoples girl friends" I said with a strange splash of courage in my voice. Just then Sam walked back over to the table and gave me a devious smile.

"Oh Freddie, forcing Bradly to put up with you unbearable presence are we?" Sam questioned. Her words came out cold and hurtful. I knew she was drunk but I was still granted with a horrible feeling when she said that.

"Sam.." I tried to say to her.

"What Freddie, going to beg me not to break up with you. Freighted I've found someone better are we? Wouldn't be that hard" Her words came out stone cold and it made it horrible to bare. I wanted to stop her before she said something I knew she'd regret tomorrow. "Guess that's why your farther left right because he found someone better because he couldn't bare living with you his worthless, loser son." That was it, it stung and left a bad mark. That was something I knew Sam would never, ever say if she was thinking properly.

By now everyone at the party was staring at us, and no one was saying a word. Sam then grabbed Bradly by the arm and said...

"Come on Bradly, lets go and do IT in the spare room." Then she pulled him into the empty room and closed the door.

I immediately stormed out of the house, trying to take my mind of Sam and whatever she was doing with Bradly. This was it Sam was in trouble and I wasn't running after her, making sure she was okay. No. She had done the thing wrong, she didn't deserve my help.

Just then Carly ran over to me.

"What are you doing? Are you just going to let Bradly do stuff to Sam?" She asked

"What do you expect me to do, we know she doesn't want my help!" I shouted not meaning to come across mean to Carly.

"Oh come of it Freddie, we both know Sam needs you, like desperately. And we know that no matter what happens you are still going to run in there and pull that dude of Sam. Because you care about her. If you don't you'll regret it. You know you will!" Carly Shouted right back to me. Without another word I processed what she had said. I Looked at her, and ran straight back into the house.

I kicked open the locked door of the room Sam had led Bradly into. I could see them there laying on the bed as Bradly attempted to[pull Sam's clothes of her and she kissed him. I'm pretty sure I vomited in my mouth at the sight of it. But I promptly walked over to them and pulled Bradly's body of Sam's.

Then without thinking I punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall back a bit.

Almost straight after he did the same thing to me right in the eye.

"Piss of Freddie!" He spat.

"NO" I said and pushed him onto the floor.

I then walked over to the bed and tried to grab Sam's hand to help her up. She pushed me away, and said...

"Go away Freddie, I don't need you, I hate you!" Her words sent a dagger straight through my heart. But she was drunk, I kept having to remind myself that.

"No you don't Sam." I replied, telling myself the same thing. Then she slapped me straight across the face.

I covered my face, it was red hot, but that wasn't important right now. I looked at her and surprising her grabbed her by the waist and put her over my shoulder. I carried her out of that house kicking and screaming. I loved her and that's just how it worked.

I placed her in the backseat of my car, and she passed out almost straight away. Carly then got in and I took, the most important girls in my life (not including my mum) home.

 **Hey hoped you enjoyed. I wasn't going to add another chapter, but now I think I should so keep on the look out for it! :)**

 **Peace to the pigeon lovers and Seddie followers. Good day to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I knew this story needed finishing off and i had some free time and big writers block for my other story so sorry it took so long** **hears** **the conclusion. It's not that good.**

 **Disclaimer: Not the** **incredible** **crater** **of the** **marvelous** **show icarly. I'm just some** **British** **girl who seats on her bed eating** **chocolate** **and watching old episodes of glee and old icarly** **you tube** **clips online.**

SAM POV

THE NEXT MORNING

Ugh my head hurts, where am I. I looked around and saw Freddie's bedroom. He was laying in an armchair next to the bed and Carly was laying in the bed next to me. What happened last night? I shook Carly awake so I could question her about what was going on.

She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Sam, you're awake" she said.

"Yeah, so what happened last night?" I asked.

" You don't remember?" she said curiously.

"Well, no" I replied.

"You got kinda drunk.." She said.

"Yeah I kinda figured" I said bluntly. She rolled her eyes and carried on.

"Well...you got sort of flirty with Bradly Halifax" She told me. I looked down ashamed.

"Oh. How did Freddie react" I asked worried.

"not too good. Worst part was Bradly was teasing him about it and umm... You were kinda encouraging it" I looked up regretful. "It was okay until Bradly started trying it on with you. Causing Freddie to try and stop him. Then you said something not so great."

"what, what I say?!" I asked.

" you said that, his unbearable presences was the reason his farther left and that he couldn't bare to live with a worthless loser son like him." She explained. I was speechless, how could i say something so hurtful to Freddie. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, I can't live without him. Yet I was able to treat him so shit. I wouldn't be amazed if he chose to leave me without looking back.

"Anything else..." I was scared of the answer.

"Well after you said that he stormed out, then you went into a room with Brad. I think you might of you know done it if Freddie hadn't come back for you. Even though you didn't want him to." she said.

"He came back after everything I said." I was in tears, i looked over at Freddie. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah well he loves you Sam, he really does. He's a good guy and he really cares about you. You know no matter what he'll be there for you. Because you need him and you both know that." she said. Her words really hit me, I knew I was being foolish saying I didn't need Freddie before because it was such a lie.

"I'm going to take a shower okay, maybe you should wake up Freddie and thank him for not leaving you last night." Carly informed me.

Then walked to the bathroom.

I sat on Freddie's bed staring at my feet wondering what my next move was.

"Morning Princess.." Freddie said taking me by surprise. I looked up to see him giving me that smile only he could that made me feel okay.

"Morning...Carly told me what happened. I can't believe I acted like that. I'm so sorry Freddie. You don't deserve that." I paused. " You don't deserve me.."

"Don't be stupid Sam I love you, and sure we can both be stupid sometimes. But who cares because... Your worth it." He said.

" NO I'm not, I'm horrible. You should be with someone else." I tried to tell him. He ushered me to his lap. I sat down and he said-

" I don't want anyone else, your worth it to me okay. And look you're right I will always be there for you when you need me, but I can't help that, and though you may try neither can you." He said with a smile.

" Well, good because I can't imagine what I'd do without you." I said.

" That's okay Princess you don't have to..." He said and snuggled me into him tightly.

"I'm sorry by the way" I said into his chest. " For how i acted last night, I didn't mean what I said about your dad, I was just so drunk and stupid."

" That's okay baby, I know you didn't mean it." He replied.

" Good...I love you Freddie..."

"Love you too Sam...love you too..."

 **Peace to the pigeon lovers and Seddie followers. Good day to you!**


End file.
